From Below to Castle (House Item)
| altname =From Below to Castle| }} Book Text Notes by Lord Rikantus Everling ------------------------------------------- My pact with the Ebon Mask has brought much hatred my way. Although I kept it in whispers, the presence of Teir'Dal upon my estate is impossible to conceal. The villagers of my namesake are most unhappy. Thought I gave the village life, they cannot dismiss the alliance. The uneasiness that has overcome this place forces me to remove myself from their presence. No longer will they live in the shadow of their master. Although betrayal is often murmured, the dark elves are of great value and one of their gifts will be Nektropos Castle. A new fortress is needed to house my loved ones and the cursed curios the family has been unable to peddle. I call upon my new friends of Neriak for aid. They tell me that they can supply me with the means to build an impenetrable manor. This manor would be bound to arcane powers that would protect me from any opposing force. In exchange I shall continue to supply them safe haven and allow their king to establish patrolling forces within the forest. I shall keep my mouth shut about this arrangement and pray to my goddess that the villagers do not get wind of my new home or the increased presence of the Teir'Dal. Lord Pazin Punox has displayed the designs the engineers shall follow. These plans exist within a very ancient tome. When he first removed the old tome from a special satchel, I could smell the stench of flesh. It was soon that my eyes revealed to me the source of the stench was the binder of the tome. It appeared as the stretched face of a Teir'Dal, stretched tight over the binder giving the appearance of leather at first glance. This was clearly no conventional design for a castle. Lord Punox assured me that with such designs I could repel any force and contain any evil if need be. The fleshbound tome was not the only oddity that would create the foundation for my castle, the very bricks of the structure would be just as unique. Lord Punox reached into his satchel again, removing a small dark block. This would be the stone of the castle. It was said to be from a cavern deep in Norrath that was carved by Brell. This cave exists near the mythical Black Sun Sea. These bricks are formed of magical forces of the Underfoot. Once removed from the cavern they would be tormented and shaped by special Teir'Dal crafters employing rituals long removed from history. The bricks before me was not formed of any magic, but planar touched forces. As I brushed my fingertips across it coarse surface I could feel a sense of emotion, almost as if the stones had reflected my thoughts. The Teir'Dal lord assured me this was nothing more than one of the powerful wards he would have bound to each brick. Surely, such a castle made from such things must be impervious to all. With the animosity growing against my house and the powers that I must safeguard, Nektropos Castle will serve me and my family well. Credits